


You make it beautiful

by sloppymouth



Category: Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppymouth/pseuds/sloppymouth
Summary: Dan & Noah watch the season 6 premiere together.
Relationships: Dan Levy & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	You make it beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> We didn't get a cast live watch pic and here's why. 
> 
> But also, fiction.

Dan settled down into the comfy couch corner with his glass of wine and a ridiculous smirk. Noah was sitting cross legged on the floor with Redmond. Red was on his back, feet straight in the air making soft grunting noises as Noah scratched his round belly. Dan had taken to Twitter earlier for the east coast airtime but the west coast time was for just him and Noah. 

_"Hey babe, want to join me up here, it's almost time and while you and Red are ridiculously adorable I want you to myself right now,"_ Dan said softly patting the couch for Noah to join him. 

_"Okay Red, your dad needs me so I must go, we'll resume later, buddy,"_ Noah said scratching the pup behind the ear. 

Noah grabbed his beer from the table and snuggled into Dan's left side, under his armed draped over the back of the couch. He tucked himself as far in as he could get until Dan let his arm fall over his back and shoulders, just how he liked it. Usually Dan and other cast members watched the premiere together, but this year they'd both pretended to have other plans. It just felt right. 

_"Mmmm, now this is perfect,"_ Dan whispered against Noah's wild curls, Schitt's Creek just cueing up on the TV screen, _"my greatest accomplishment with my favorite person."_

Noah found Dan's hand and let their fingers curl together, every single thing about this being their last season made them emotional but they always grounded each other, there was no other place in the world they'd rather be. 

_"That whole body shake is a work of art,"_ Noah laughed giving Dan's thigh a squeeze, _"you fucking nailed it."_

 _"Yeah, I just completely leaned into it, you know?"_

They stayed in the same position until the show ended, both men laughing at the funny parts and sighing at the sweet parts. 

_"You've created something amazing, Daniel,"_ Noah said with that slight hitch in his voice as he sat up and turned towards the other man, _"that episode was perfect, your first time solo directing. Holy shit!"_ he said excitedly

 _"Nope. No. Don't make me cry. I mean, thank you, but, it's all too much,"_ Dan voice broke, shaking his head like it would stop the tears from coming. He reached for Noah and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into his body, _"just, let's just be here. Together."_

 _"I got you Dan,"_ Noah whispered into Dan's ear, _"everything you make,"_ he continued, _"you make it beautiful."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments much appreciated.


End file.
